Saigo Na Chansu (Last Chance)
by Fantasy030728
Summary: The 4 shinobi war ending was not what everyone was expecting. Everyone expected to go home to their loved ones and celebrate for the victory of the war and to honnor to those who died. Sadly only 3 survive, Naruko, Neji, & kurama. And the only choice that they have for a happy ending was to go back in time! (No shipping of Neji x fem Naruto. Maybe/yet dunno).


Hello readers, this is one of my first Fanfiction on . I wrote some before but was never able to edit it on _Wattpad_ since it started to glitch badly on my phone. Anyway I want to tell you guys this first before you guys start complain about more updates...well if that's ever happens, but yeah. I'm still a student(middle schooler 8th grade), a busy student because you all know of the "getting ready for high school" right! So hopefully I'll be editing every two weeks? Or more? Less than two weeks would be like a miracle. If I don't update it would be because I'm again busy, lazy, forgot about it, or on vacation. I'll tell you when I won't be able to for a while update and when I'll be back for updating. Well that's it I hope you enjoy this fanfiction thank you! (This is longer than I expected all well)

Note: I don't own any character they all belong to the real author of Naruto and the sequel. Even though I use a fem naruto

 **"Kyuubi taking"**

"Normal talking"

'Thinking or wondering thoughts'

 **Chapter 1: The Only Three**

In a far place a young survivor with once golden hair but now tainted with the blood of her comrades and her enemies. Sky blue eyes that once was filled with warmth, mischief, and hope was now replaced with a cold, serious, and hopeless haunted look to them. The owner of the eyes which have dulled over after the 10 years of war scans over the place where Konoha once stood gloriously but now nothing more than dust and ash. Even though winning the war against Marada and Kaguay Ōtsutsuki not a single life stand except for three.

 **"Naru...Are you ready?"** a voice inside her head asked.

'...I am. Let's go get Neji, Kurama," Naruko replied to the voice inside her head. Turning her gaze from the dead field where her home once stood.

"Have you made up your mind? You know this is the only choice that we have Naru," Neji looked up at Naruko with too dulled eyes, speaking in a quiet, tired voice. Standing up facing his only comrade left in this never ending nightmare.

"I know. This is our only chance to fix everything and save everyone. Do you remember the signs that I tought you earlier?" Naruko questions.

"Hai."

Alright let's do it!" Naruko shouted as hope and determination started to fill the two lone survivors

"Hai!"

"Boar! Dog! Bird! Monkey! Ram! Dragon! Last Chance no Justu!" the two shouted together as they were devoured by a shining, hot, bright light.

Naru-chan p.o.v. 

"-ko!"

'Who?'

"Na-!"

'Wha'?'

"-u-!'

"Wait that's Neji's voices!'

"Naruko!"

"-ji?... Neji? Is that you? What happened? Did we make it?" Naruko asked.

"Thank god you're alright. And yes we did make it," Neji sighed in relief shoulders shagging. Over the years Neji has been like an older brother to her."Anyway what's the plan Naruko?"

~time skip~(I'm to lazy to explain the plan)

With the years of war and fighting along the clan head Naruko became all round ninja even a strategist, politician, interrogation, combat medic, etc.

"That should work even though their are some small holes " Neji explains.

"Yes but the simpler the plan is the less would go wrong. Let's change our appearance," I explain then henge myself so I would have light red-brown hair dark brown eyes, also changing my clothes to civilians, and hiding my whisker-like scars. While Neji did the same as me except he had green eyes. We both nodded at each other's appearance in approval then headed to the hokage tower.

3 hokage p.o.v

'Damn you! Damn you! You-You _PAPPERWORK! ' _I mentally cried. While the Anbu guarding me watch me in amusement as I finish half a stack of paper work in a sec using the shunshi no jutsu, but I stopped when two unknown charkara appear in the same room with me. Looking up I see two shinobis obviously henge as a civilian.

"We mean you no harm homage-sama," spoked one of the two glancing at the Anbus that surrounded them in a matter of seconds. However his Anbu and himself didn't believe the two strangers.

"The birds will fly towards the eastern sun...," the other whispered quietly, shocking me. ''The birds will fly towards the eastern sun' that's a war code,' he thought.

"Anbu out. I want to speak to them privately ," I commanded as I subconsciously went into my hokage mode. Watching my most trusted Anbu leave the room before activating the privacy seal in his office. After the privacy seal activated the two "civilians" henged back to their original forms shocking me. "Wait what are you doing here Hiashi and who are you!?"

" Lord Third I'm not my uncle ," the Hiashi look-a-like crossed his arms, "my name is Neji Huuga."

"And I'm Naruko Uzumaki - Nazumaki," the girl claims.

"What do you mean Naruko is still a child. A mere 12 year old girl. You aren't her and how do you know her heritage," I glared at the two and let out a little KI but the two were not effected by it.

"We're from the future," Neji stated calmly(/bluntly)

"And why should I believe you," I asked glaring at the two shinobi.

"Because if you don't many innocent people will die," the blond kunoichi replied.

"Alright but first prove to me that you are Naruko of The Hidden Leaf," I declared reluctantly still on guard.

no one's p.o.v.

"Of course," Naruko smiles lightly bring Hiruzen into her mindscape. As Hiruzen looks around the mindscape he freezes when he sees a large open cage. That isn't what shocks Hiruzen. What shocked him was seeing nine orange tails that move like snakes attached to a large fox looking at Hiruzen straight in the eye.

'Kyuubi!'

 **"Well, well, an old monkey has come and see me huh?"** the kyuubi said in a dark, amusing voice.

"K-Kyuubi!" Hirurzen stuttered aloud then gasped clutching his chest realizing that he was now outside of Naruko's mind. Looking up to the two timetravelers (now believing them) not knowing what to say.

"Do you believe us now Ojiji?" Naruko asked curiously.

"It is hard to believe, but yes I do now. Can I asked why did you two come back in this time line? Wait did something happen?!" Hiruzen question when he saw the haunted, tired looks in the two shinobi's eyes.

"A lot happens Ojiji. Many meaningless deaths. Newborns, children, adults, and elders all gone because of two people. Madara Uchiha-," Naru states in a tired tone.

"-Madara! You mean Madara Uchiha?! One of the co-founders of Konoha!?" Hiruzen exclaims interrupting the young girl.

"And Kaguya Ōtsutsuki-"

"-Kaguya Ōtsutsuki? As in the Mother of Chakra?!"

"Yes Lord Third, Madara Uchiha and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Also can we tell our whole story first before we answer questions?" Neji asked.

"My apologies Neji," Hiruzen nodded understanding what and why Neji's reasons even though he had more questions to ask the two.

~time skip(sorry I'm to lazy to explain the war. Half of it's the same where Naruko[Naruto] train with B? and escapes to fight in the war. Instead of Neji dying Hinata's father does protect the daughter he became proud of. The konoha 11 and their sensei, excluding Asuma and Kurenai defeats Marada. After a while everyone else dies in the war one by one until Neji and Naruko are the only one left standing defeats Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.)~

Neji p.o.v.

"That...all happens?" Hiruzen question unable to believe in the coming up events.

"Unfortunately yes Lord Third," I replied without hesitation.

"What will your plans be now?" Hiruzen asked. "You two will also need a disguise. You two can't walk around looking like an older version of Naru and Hiashi."

"Hai we understand," I replied before Naru can. The two henged, with Naru she changes her golden hair to a bright red probably to represent her mother and hide the scar-like whiskers. While I only changed my hair to dark black almost like Sasuke's or Sai's hair color.

"Neji you only changed your hair color," Naru pointed out.

"I know I'll just use bandages to cover my eyes because why hide my eyes with a genjustu when you can use bandages. This can also make our enemies underestimate me," I explain to the only two people in the room.

"Good idea Neji," Hiruzen says nodding in approval.

"Also Ojiji Neji and I would like to rent the apartment next to my younger self."

"Are you sure Neji, Naru? That isn't the most luxurious place."

"We know but I would like to keep little Naru so company. You can get lonely there easily with no one there with you. And Neji and I can live together we're comfortable with it. To be honest it would feel weird if we live apart when we lived together for so long already, watching each other's back during the war," Naru explains. I nodded my head confirming that what Naruko said was true.

"Alright. Here's the keys to the apartment."

"Thank you Ojiji/Lord Third," the two said in unison.

~time skip~

-no ones p.o.v-

"We're finally here," Naru says unlocking the door the two stepped inside the apartment. They both discover that the apartment has three bedrooms, a bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room.

"We should probably go and buy some food and other stuff," Neji tells Naruko.

"Yeah a-"

"...? What wrong Naru?" Neji ask as he turn to the direction that his sister was looking in.

"Hey! Who are you I've never seen you before?!"


End file.
